


Melting

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasizing, Intercrural Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 18:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: This was so unlike him. A ruler to a kingdom of ice craving warmth. Your warmth.This desire had been going on for so long. And you’re right here on his bed, sleeping beside him, your body heat mingling with his.The filthy thoughts in his mind were already so unbecoming. But what he was about to do next was outright deplorable.





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO
> 
> INCREASED APPEARANCE RATES ARE A LIE
> 
> BUT MY LOVE FOR THIS BIG SEXY OLDER BROTHER IS NOT EVEN IF HE TAUNTS ME BY SENDING ME COUNTLESS AMOUNTS OF 4* SEVERAS AND CAEDAS
> 
> IDK HOW EXACTLY THIS ONE-SHOT TURNED OUT ALL SORTS OF NASTY FROM MY INITIAL FLUFFIER CONCEPT BUT ALAS
> 
> I HOPE U ENJOY~

Warmth was like a stranger to Hríd.

Prideful of his upbringing in Nifl, he could easily stand the eternal winter of his homeland. Even without the thick, insulated material of his battle tunic or the sturdiness of his armor, he could tread through the snow in a sleeveless shirt and his sleeping pants without any problem--he would go so far as to refer to such weather conditions as temperate.

But upon being called to the Order of Heroes, he was surrounded by others who were not as formidable to the cold as he was--save for Lon'qu.

One person in particular stood out the most, one so easily susceptible to the chill.

Even while somehow possessing the most body heat of all.

Hríd, laying quietly upon his side on his bed, drew your sleeping form closer towards his chest. His face slowly moved towards the back of your head, burying his face against your hair. As delightful as it was to take in your scent, the hand that was currently linked with yours squeezed with utmost delicacy, the heat radiating off of your palm successful in making him _shiver_ of all things.

He remembered when you first met. Fjorm and Ylgr so excited to drag him over to you, all while Gunnthrá giggled knowingly from behind.

His hand reached out to grasp yours to shake.

And as soon as he felt the tender warmth that pressed against his palm, he found himself so utterly stricken.

A strange feeling, but one that intrigued him nonetheless.

While he already had full intention of getting to know you better--especially in light of the continued struggle against the Kingdom of Embla--, that initial physical contact between your hand and his was but the start of his ongoing pursuit of your body heat.

At first, it was hoping for any opportunity to even so much as brush fingers with you, his eyes always glancing over to see whether you were wearing your gloves or not.

Then his curiosity grew to how much more of your heat he could feel from your cloak. All that warmth trapped within your robes, your clothes obscuring the blessed source of what had been cursing his dreams with depravity and making his loins ache with ceaseless desire.

Paired with your inspiration as a leader, your skills as a strategist, and your kindness as _his_ comrade, his want for you went from simple physical contact to needing and craving every bit of you.

And thus was his dilemma when you appeared before him on this night, standing at his bedroom door with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders.

A vigorous cold front had swept over the Order of Heroes headquarters, and you simply couldn't stand to be alone in your room for the night.

You always did his presence so comforting while traversing through snow-strewn lands.

Hríd gulped hard.

This was temptation.

And now, here you were, right in his arms, the only thing separating your bodies being the flimsy fabric of your sleeping gown and his.

He thought he was already indulging far too much by gently squeezing and kneading your hand while he held you, but as you shifted in your sleep every now and then, the curve of your ass grinding directly over his now achingly stiff cock, he could not resist any further.

His sleeping pants were tugged down, the thick girth of his cock freed and now slowly pushing in-between your thighs, which remained pressed together as you slept on your side. There was not a second thought, just the many deliriously depraved fantasies bursting forth in unison while he was driven to savor your heat.

The weakened foundation of his sense of mind remained in tact to not go further beyond what he was doing, his face now nuzzling against your neck while he held your hand and fucked himself against your thighs, cherishing bit of the warmth he had long craved. He was thankful for your choice to wear a nightgown as well, feeling the fabric of your panties brush over his cock with every thrust, the heat of your core especially a blessing.

This was addiction.

However, even if he was mindful of how far he was going with satisfying his desires, this did not hold true to the vigorousness of his hips pushing against yours.

It was only inevitable that you'd wake up.

Your eyes fluttered open and you found yourself held snugly against the massive, sturdy frame of Hríd. Soon, it dawned on you that one of your hands was locked within his grasp, your waist trapped within the embrace of a thick arm, all while something hard and big continued to push in-between your legs. But rather than stop, the tempo only seemed to pick up even further in place upon noticing you stir.

You were stunned, a stumbled gasp of Hríd's name escaping you as you faced back, only to see the sweaty, rouge-tinged complexion of the prince. Rather than be met with an explanation, you were greeted by his lips smothering yours, a soft contact soon becoming sloppy, something open-mouthed and needy.

While you couldn't get a word in, he could barely get a word out. Between your kisses, between the need to part your air, he panted out, "It's the strangest feeling, Summoner. I feel so cold, so feverish but when I--" His arm constricted around you even further. "--when I get to hold you like this, when your warmth is near me like so, the relief I experience is immeasurable."

At long last, his hand released yours, only to instead cup your chin, his hazy aqua eyes showing not the ferocity of a warrior prince, but the love-stricken neediness of a fool. "My actions--unforgivable, so utterly shameful and unbecoming of me and yet I plead..." He kissed you again.

Longingly.

"May I seek out your warmth?"

He expected a slap on the face. A harsh, but understood lash of your tongue. A decry to the rest of the heroes of his horrific actions.

Instead, he found himself rolled onto his back, with you taking position above him, your legs straddling his naked hips.

For a moment, you simply stared at him, looking to be in thought.

And then you smiled.

Right as you reached over to pinch his cheek.

"You may, but _only_ if you promise to ask me next time and all the times afterwards, okay?"

Your hands reached for the hem of your night gown, slipping it off and tossing the garment to the side.

The gasp he let out was nothing short of rapture.

"I-I swear this to you, my Summoner!"

His mouth was watering while he watched you remove your panties, the enticing gleam of the slickness that had formed something he was in dire need of.

That godly warmth of your hand was touching him again, now wrapped around his cock as you descended down the thick, long length of his erection.

Warmth.

Everywhere.

Surrounding him. Squeezing him. Riding him.

Your hands were pressed against his chest while you lived out the fantasies you had of him.

He latched onto your hips, holding and clinging on as he hoped to remain in this splendid reality, to make certain that he was not dreaming any of these sensations.

At last, he had your heat, whether it was you riding him at a teasing rhythm while your fingers pinched and circled around his sensitive nipples, or him either hammering you into the bed, your legs flailing into the air while his cock pounded into your core without a shred of restraint as his mouth suckled onto your breasts.

Tonight would be one of discovery, one of exploration, one of confession.

Hríd so very looked forward to becoming familiar with your warmth.


End file.
